Prior art systems and devices of the above mentioned kind have important disadvantages. They have a complex structure and are therefore not easy to assemble and to use, in particular for patients which have some handicaps or are not in full possession of their handling capabilities. Moreover they lack reliable means for preventing accidental release of injections and their negative consequences, e.g. loss of expensive medications and possible injures inflicted to the user.
The main aim of the instant invention is therefore to provide a system an application device, and a medication cartridge of the above mentioned kind with which the above mentioned drawbacks can be eliminated or at least substantially reduced.